Fan:Tentomon (Evolution)
Tentomon is a Rookie Level Insectoid Digimon. His name comes from "tento'''umushi", the Japanese for lady beetle. He may have a hard encrusted shell and is one of the first Insect types to be created, but he is still in aggressiveness. Whilst many other Insect types at the Rookie are devious in nature, Tentomon often shows carefree habits as a lover of nature through his life, often smelling flowers or taking naps in the shade of trees. Tentomon has six legs in total, each of which has a large claw on the end. His back is covered in a red ladybug-like shell that protects his wings. He has two orange antennae coming from his head, which meet between his large green eyes. When he talks, his mouth never seems to move.http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Tentomon '''Attacks *'Super Shocker' (Petit Thunder): Tentomon fires a rod of electricity from his antenna. Other forms The name "Tentomon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Tentomon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred one and the one he spends most of his time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Motimon Motimon is a Lesser Digimon. The name "Motimon" comes from the Japanese word "mochi", which is a type of rice dough. Motimon looks like a cylinder-shaped pink blob. It has two arms, and three developing claws on each arm. It has shining black eyes as well as a curvy W smile.http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Motimon Attacks *'Bubble Blow (Elastic Bubbles)': An attack that involves firing bubbles from the mouth. Kabuterimon Kabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon, whose name and design are derived from the . He has a hard exoskeleton that gives him iron-like defense, and his jaws possess ant-like strength.http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Kabuterimon Attacks * Electro Shocker (Mega Blaster): Fires an electrical ball at enemies. * Beetle Horn Attack (Beetle Horn): Charges his horn with electricity, and attacks enemies with it. * Electric Storm: Charges his body and arms with electricity, then flies around with the electricity attacking nearby opponents. MegaKabuterimon (Blue) MegaKabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon whose names and design are derived from the (in English, "Mega" is used instead of "Atlur"). It is known for defending weak Digimon. The Blue version appeared first in the first starter of the Digimon card game. Rather than the Red version's flight, the Blue version has longer limbs and a greater melee power.http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/MegaKabuterimon_(Red) Attacks * Horn Buster: Fires an electrical blast from his horn. * Electro Shocker (Mega Blaster): Fires an orb of lightning from his hands. MegaKabuterimon (Red) MegaKabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon whose names and design are derived from the (in English, "Mega" is used instead of "Atlur"). It is known for defending weak Digimon. MegaKabuterimon (Red) has the ability to fly using propulsion, and its non-melee power is greater than MegaKabuterimon (Blue)'s.http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/MegaKabuterimon_(Red) Attacks * Horn Buster: Fires an electrical blast from his horn. * Wild Scratcher (Wild Scratch): Slices at the enemy several times with claws. * Horn Thruster: Stabs enemies with an electrified horn. * Blue Lightning Wave: Summons lightning from the sky to strike opponents. * Repulsor Field: Creates an electrified bubble around himself, which can deflect opponent's attacks. * Ground Circuit: Charges the ground in front of him with his horn. AncientBeetlemon AncientBeetlemon is an Ancient Insect Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and "Beetle".The Japanese spelling of "AncientBeatmon" is presumably a pun on "Beetle" and "The Beatles" It possesses the attribute of "Thunder". Its appearance is fused from many insects such as the Rhinoceros beetle and Stag beetle. Its shell has a hardness rivaling that of Chrome Digizoid, so the falx on both of its arms can cut through anything, and it can easily lift up objects hundreds of times its own weight. AncientBeetlemon's abilities were given to the "Insect" types of Digimon.http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/AncientBeetlemon Attacks * Calamity Thunder: Attacks with a calamitous thunder which brings about super-disasters. * Tera Blaster: Attacks with a super-electrical discharge with a thousand times the power of Hyper Blaster. GranKuwagamon GranKuwagamon is an Insectoid Digimon called the "Demon of the Deep Forest". He tends to usually emerge from his forest domain at night. His scissors can even cut through the fabric of space.http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/GranKuwagamon Attacks * X-Scissor Claw (Dimension Scissors): Energy gathers around his hazard pincers before either firing or cutting through the fabric of space. * Grand Darkness (Catastrophe): Launches gigantic beams with darkness energy. * Zone Black Hole: Summons portal of black hole that sucks everything in his path. Bagunotorimon Notes and References